Hunted (Canceled)
by Rook-385
Summary: When Hawkmoth figures out who Ladybug is what will she do and what will happen...
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Broken Glass

"Marinette school is in an hour, wake up sweety." Marinette's eye's slowly opened and saw her mother's loving smile. A year ago her mother would have seen Tikki, but recently because of how late Marinette has been for school they have decided to wake her up before school. Now Tikki is sleeping in a Shoebox on the shelves behind her pillows.

Marinette got up and got ready for the day. Once she was done she went down the trapdoor and ate her breakfast. On her way out she kissed both her mom and her dad.

Once at the school she goes and talks to Ayla. "Do you think today i'll be able to confess to Adrien?" Ayla smiled. "You need to get it out without stuttering though.

Marinette fake punched Alya's shoulder "oh haha." Just then Adrien's Limo stops by the curb and the door opens, and Adrien hopps out.

Adrien's gaze goes along the front of the school and he sees Marinette blushing furiously. He is always confused as to why she is always blushing. Adrien always wonder's why she is always blushing. Then an Idea forms in his head.

Is there someone she likes, if so who? Nathaniel it has to be him he's a cool dude. 

Adrien walks over to Marinette, while doing so he devises a plan. "Hey Marinette what do you think of Nathaniel?" Marinette's blush lessened a few shades of red before she started talking. "Well I- well I think h- I think that he's a good artist and a- nice person as well." Adrien studied her as she said this, he realized that her blush was just a small pink compared to the blush she had before. Adrien knew that he wanted her happy and so one way to do that is to give her her crush.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Everyone shuffled their way to class. Once inside the class the teacher started talking about physics. While half listening to the teacher Marinette was thinking about Adrien. Why did he ask me about Nathaniel? Does he think I like him? She turned around to look at Nathaniel, and catches him staring at her. The tomato turned as red as a cherry and turns away. Marinette shrugs and turns back towards the board. 

/timeskip to lunch/

Marinette was going to her house for lunch and she was taking Ayla with her. As they walked they talked about what Adrien had said. "Maybe he realized that you might like someone and was trying to get you to get you too together." Marinette looked over at Ayla. "And how would you know that." Ayla looked at her before saying,"because I do the same thing." At that note they were at the Bakery. 

Opening the door Marinette lead Ayla up the stairs where her parent's usually were at this time they entered the second floor.

Marinette Screamed 

The couch's were flipped over, the table was broken in half and, the stair's had collapsed. Marinette looked everywhere for any sign of her parents. Ayla just stood in the doorway in shock at what she saw. Marinette looked at the trapdoor and what she saw terrified her.

An painted Moth Mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Disappeared

Since finding the moth mask Marinette had become scarce, she hadn't shown up to school for a week. Ayla was talking to Adrien on the phone "Adrien... can you go look for Marinette for me I have to keep an eye on my sisters." Adrien agreed and decided that he would go look for Marinette now. 

"Plagg where do you think Marinette is." Plagg looked up from his camembert paradise then turned his head in thought. "Maybe the Eiffel tower, if she is anything like you then she would go somewhere with a lot of lights to calm down and think." And with that Adrien transformed and made his way to the Eiffel tower.

When he got there he saw ladybug hiding from the people. "Hey bugaboo why are you hiding from the people below?" Ladybug jumped in shock that he got behind her and scared her. 

Ladybug jumped and turned around "Kitty don't scare me like that." Chat stood over her and started asking the questions he needed to ask. "Have you seen a girl with hair like yours, about your height, and similar eye color to you?" while he was asking her this question he noticed her tensing up. Then she sighed. "Hawkmoth is hunting her down so I am keeping her in a safe place and she doesn't want anyone to know where she is Including her friends." Then she turned and swung away in her yo-yo. 

Ayla called the bluenettes phone once again but to no avail. She was beginning to give up hope. The blogger decided to call one last time. "Hi I am busy at the moment so just leave a message after the beep and I will answer as soon as I can." Ayla began her message.

"Hey girl I am scared of what could've happened to you so please respond soon okay." her voice cracked at the end. Little did she know that the person on the other end of the phone was in tears. 

Ding!

Hoping that it was her friend she looked at the message

She is also scared... her parent's gone and finding something at the crime scene I wonder if my favorite blogger will figure it out...

-P

Meanwhile at the other side of paris a door opened. "Are you ready to cooperate now?" and walked into the room where a small woman with bruises and cuts was sitting with a big man with flower in his hair and a black eye and bruises all around his body.

Ladybug was on her way to her home away from home when she saw her father walking down the street. "Sir!" no response. Maybe the hadn't heard her. "Sir!" again no response running toward him she grabbed his shoulder and he disappeared. "Oh no." and was hit in the back of the head and everything went black.

/3 days later/

Akuma attacks were getting more frequent and ladybug had disappeared. Chat Noir was patrolling when Volpina, Anti Bug, Lady Wifi, and the bubbler attacked him they had gotten easier to predict but it was tiring him out he had to find out what had happened to ladybug.

/Somewhere in paris/

Marinette opened her eyes and grit her teeth at how her head hurt at the sensation she was feeling. When she looked around she saw a bruised lady facing the other direction crying out to the man on the floor unconscious. Marinette reached up her hands to her ears to feel for the earrings 

They were gone…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Illusions

A knock was heard from Adrien's door. Adrien got out of bed and answered the door. Natalie stood there and looked at Adrien with bright eyes "I am happy to tell you that your schedule is clear for a whole month!" Adrien's face didn't move "ok." the words were cold and sad. Natalie frowned and walked away. Plagg just looked at Adrien and frowned.

/Timeskip to school/

As Adrien exited his Limo Chloe latched herself him. He didn't even try to stop it. She talked his ear off about this and that and he just put up a fake smile and went with her to sabrina.

Nino watched and shook her head. With marinette not coming to school he wasn't the same, he wouldn't come and talk to them anymore even in class. 

Chloe was deep in thought. She knew that something was up with Adrien, he gave her a fake smile, she knew it was fake. She thought and thought about what to do to make him more happy when an Idea popped into her head. "Adirkins why don't you go and hang out with Nino and Ayla for a while." Adriens blank stare lifted for a moment before returning. Adrien started walking over to Nino and Ayla.

"Chloe you worked hard to get him so why are you just giving him away?"

"Because he's not happy." 

As Adrien was walking over to his friends the bell rang so he went and sat in his seat. The teacher started on about a project when the door snapped open revealing Marinette "sorry I was late i didn't sleep well last night!" The bluenette proceeded to sit down in her seat.

/timeskip to lunch/

When the lunch bell rang marinette jumped a bit but walked out the door. Adrien chased her down and ran after her. Marinette was sitting in the park staring at the sky while eating a sandwich. 

"Hey Marinette." She looked over at Adrien "what do you need?" Adrien was happy that she didn't stutter.

"After this past summer I started noting things in my behavior and I realized that I had a crush on you... I like you because you're sweet, have a friendly demeanor to those who like you or not." At this point Adrien was red like a tomato when he looked up to Marinette he was shocked.

She wasn't even blushing.

She took a deep breath before saying "not interested." And walking away toward her bakery leaving a sad Adrien behined. Adrien was used to disappointment but he knew she had feeling for him so he was sad beyond what people would believe.

Somewhere in Paris a window opened up. "Ones love so pure shattered I will use his hatred for Marinette to get chats ring."

An akuma flies into Adrien's ring. "I am hawkmoth from now on you are known a- as Chat Blanc, meet me at Notre Dame!" 

"Yes Hawkmoth."

Blanc rushed his way to Notre Dame. Once there he saw hawkmoth with two other people in cloaks. Hawkmoth walked up to Blanc and went to take off the ring Blanc went to move but realized that he couldn't.

"Hahahahaha! You have no power here Chat Blanc!" Before retaking the akuma and taking the ring from Adrien. "A bright light appeared in front of Hawkmoth. Plagg appeared and before he could say anything hawkmoth put on the ring and put on red earrings, Adrien's eyes went wide as he realized those were Ladybugs earrings.

Hawkmoth raised his hands in the air "REBIRTH!"

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rejuvenation

The sunlight hit the sleeping form of Adrien waking him up. Adrien had a killer headache. He got out of bed and made his way to the dining room, but as he was walking something seemed off he looked at the wall, and it had color on it a warm tan color. His mind flashed back to a wall with a cold white and black color. 

Adrien continued walking and made it to the breakfast table and sat down looking at the other end he saw his father behind a newspaper. "Hello father." the newspaper dropped down revealing a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

Adrien's eyes went wide "M-mom i-is that you?" Tera tilted her head to the side. "Yes why wouldn't it be." Adrien ran and hugged Tera "I had a dream where you died and father pushed me around." With tears in his eyes now he looked up to a sad mother. "Well I'm happy that it isn't true." 

Adrien went and started eating his breakfast. "I hope that you are going to enjoy your first day of school!" Adrien was excited today was his first day going to public school, he was hoping that Chloe would show Adrien around the school. 

Natalie walked into the room and told Adrien how he would be late for school the longer he took and so with that Adrien Got in the car and drove.

Marinette was on her way to school when she saw an old man struggling to cross the road, she quickly grabbed his arm and brought him to her side of the street. "Thanks young lady." She nodded and ran to the school.

Once at the school she saw a limo drive up, it was different from Chloe's. The door opened and a boy with blonde hair walked out he looked around a bit before settling on Marinette. He looked away and walked over to Chloe.

/timeskip to lunch/ 

Adrien walked around after deciding that he needed some more friends. But it seemed like everyone was avoiding him. As he walked he saw the girl he checked out earlier getting shoved into a wall and being laughed at by Chloe. Instantly Adrien was pissed, he knew that Chloe had an attitude but this was too much.

As Chloe was about to slap the girl Adrien grabbed Chloe's wrist, "Who dares get in my- Adrien..." Chloe looked ashamed before she could continue Adrien interrupted her. "Chloe if I ever catch you doing that to anybody again you will no longer be my friend got it!" Chloe was shocked and ran off crying. 

"Sorry for what she did, I knew that she had an attitude problem but god is it worse than I thought it was." The girl looked up at him. Moving his hand out for a handshake he told her his name. "Hi I'm Adrien what's your name?" she blushed a shade of red that Adrien could never think that she could have before saying, "M-my n-my name is M-Marinette." Marinette looked back down blushing mumbling "why am I stuttering." A question hit Adrien. "Where are your friends?" Marinette looked up at him her eyes full of sadness.

"I have none."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New friendships

"I have none."

Adrien looked down at her and frowned before smiling. "Consider yourself my friend then." Marinette started to blush before mumbling something underneath her breath. Adrien shrugged it off before asking where she is going for lunch. "The bakery down the road." Adrien followed her since he didn't have anything better to do.

The bell to the Bakery rang and Sabine looked up from the counter to see Marinette and Adrien walking into the Bakery. "Welcome back Marinette who's this." Sabine tilted her head in question. "This is Adrien my ...friend." Sabine nodded before handing them a croissant and telling them to go upstairs to study.

Once upstairs Adrien started asking questions.

"Where are your other friends."

"They all moved or befriended Chloe." Marinette furrowed her eyebrows she was saddened by the memories flooding back. Juleka leaving because her parent moved, Rose died in a horrible car crash, Kim likes Chloe so he's on her side, Mayline and Ivan like each other but won't tell but Chloe knows so they are on her side. And every other person has moved.

Adrien looked into her Bluebell eyes. Watching them go sad before going back to him. He hugs her and says "I will always be there for you." she just nods and starts crying on his shoulder, letting everything that she has kept back come like a wave hitting the beach.

/1 month later/

Adrien and Marinette always hung out after school and adrien started learning all sorts of things about her. Like how she liked ladybugs, and how she loved to sew, and how she wanted to be a fashion designer in the future.

As they were walking out from the school Chloe, Sabrina, and kim standing in their way. Chloe starts to lash out at Marinette for the one hundredth time, and kim standing behind her. "Maritrash for the last time stay. Away. From. Adrien." She shook her head no. Chloe too a step forward before slapping Marinette. Adrien ran to help but kim got in the way and punched him in the gut before throwing him to the ground. "Kim you weren't supposed to hurt him!" He puts his head down in shame.

Marinette was punched and kicked and clawed at before they left with Adrien held back by kim. Adrien saw as Chloe punched Chloe and ran to the bakery. Adrien ran to get her but then got a call from his father.

"Don't follow Marinette... she is using you to get to me, come home Immediately!" Adrien looked in the direction of his mansion and sighed. Before walking back to the mansion.

Marinette was looking at the counter there was a note from her parents.

Dear Mari,

Me and your father are going to a baking competition in china, please don't burn the house down.

Love

Mom

Marinette started to freak out, her parents were the only reasons to why chloe never attacked her at home.

knock knock*

Marinette looked at the door and saw a man standing at the door and saw what he was holding.

Adrien walked into his father's office. "Adrien there is a girl moving to your school soon and her name is Lila, she is from a very wealthy and well known italian family, you two are going to date and possibly marry no butts or fusses it's going to happen."

"When is she arriving." Then the door opened revealing a girl with long brown hair tied at the end.

"Now my darling."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: mirage

Marinette was woke up to ponding on her door. as she went to open it she saw Adrien. She blushed slightly to see him working so hard to wake her up. Then she saw her she was holding his other hand tightly and had a love struck smile on her face. 

Adrien saw the Blunette open the door but before he could say anything Lila stopped him. "Can I talk to her alone?" he nodded and he let her close the door behined her. As he waited Chloe's group walked over to the Bakery. "hey Adrikens let us into the Bakery to teach Marinette a lesson.

Adrien Steps in the way of the door to block them. Chloe looks at Kim who walks up to Adrien and shoves him on the floor. Adrien looks up at the smirking kim as he stepped on the arm snapping it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Kim stomped on it again and again until Gorrila grabbed him and pinned him to the ground as Natalie called 911. then everything went black...

/4 days later/

Adrien woke up to a feeling of something cold against his finger and somthing that looked like a cat on his chest. When he sat up it looked at him before yelling "ADRIEN!!!"

"Adrien I missed you so much!!!" the black fur ball flew up to Adriens cheek and started purring.

"who are you...?" 

Plagg looks at him and slowly floats back down. Gabriel and Tera walked into the hospital room. Tera looks at plagg and a small smile forms on her face, however gabriel scowls at plagg. 

"Gabriel and I have decided to give you a Miraculous-" Adrien turned his head from Plagg,"Whats a miraculous?" Tera starts to laugh and turned to Gabriel who stood up and said three words.

"Nooroo wings out."

A sinister purple light filled the room. And once the light had disappeared Hawkmoth stood where his father once stood.

Tera looked back at Adrien before continuing. "Since you protected that girl and got hurt your father will let you have this Miraculous, ONLY FOR SELF DEFENSE ok?" Adrien nodded. And looked down at plagg and asked him what to do. "You have to say plagg claws out then when you want out you can say plagg claws in." 

"Plagg claws out!"

Gabriel watched as his sons eyes went wide with fear as he stumbled backward before falling down and running out the window.

I thought that would happen plagg told Adrien I knew that once you tranformed you would get your memories back... their someone we need help from... but we need to make a stop before we go to him...

Marinette was staring at her tearstained sketchbook. Why couldn't it have been her Adrien didn't deserve what happend to him. 

Knock!

Knock!

Marinette looked at the window and saw two very piercing green eyes. Through the window he could hear a familiar voice chuckle and say two amazing words.

Hello princess...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Resurfacing memories

"W-who a-are you." Marinette said stumbling backward from those green piercing eyes. Chat frowned 'you really don't remember me huh' saddened but not undetermined he told her many things (keeping out the fact that she was ladybug).

"W-wow chat... if this is true than where is ladybug, and why wouldn't she help you."

He looked at her and decided to carefully choose his words.

"Some people really close to her got... hurt and she wasn't on her game, she got captured and lost her earrings... then I got cornered and lost my ring, but now I have it back and I will do my best to find her and help her."

Chat left the bakery to his safe house the one he built in case things went wrong. He didn't know if Gabriel knew about it or not.

Gabriel and Tera were having a heated Argument. "What made him run off Gabriel!"

Gabriel looked at her with cold eyes. "I'm the villain the he was meant to beat. But now that I've won I cant look at him without feeling regret."

As Chat found the safe house he realized something was wrong it was... different. He heard a clang and turned around.

They had a fox tail, ears, and jumpsuit.

"I'm Volpina... Chat I'm a friend"

She smiled then nodded. "My name Is Ayla."

The next day Marinette woke up and started getting ready for school. Putting on her usual clothes and walking out the door walking to the school. She was deep in thought 'where had Adrien gone after his visit as Chat last night, did he get to the safe house or did someone or something get him.'

As she was walking she smacked into someone. Falling on the ground she looked up to see a girl with dark skin, brown hair, and a orange and white necklace. "I am so sorry for walking into you!" The girl giggled then pulled Marinette back up "The name is Ayla, What's yours." Lila smiled gently. Marinette returned the smile. "Marinette... my name is Marinette." Ayla's eye's went wide as if she remembered something but before Ayla could think of it, Adrien showed up.

"Hey girls." Marinette looked at him with curious eyes. "You already know Ayla?" Adrien laughed and rubbed that back of his neck sheepishly. "I was walking arouned town last night and ran into her family and how she was going to go to this school." Marinette was once again deep in thought 'why is he acting like he wasn't being a super hero... oh wait he has to keep a cover I forgot'

On that note the bell rang and they all walked into class. In the class there was a seating change in the front row was now Adrien, Chloe, Marinette, Ayla, Kim, Sabrina, and behined Marinette sat Lila.

Marinette knew that Chloe had something to do with this, she is completely surrounded by her group.

/timeskip halfway through class/

Ayla couldn't take it much longer. the whole time throughout the class Marinette had gotten hit by pencils, paper, paper planes. Ayla swore that if one more thing happend she would kick some booty. Thats when it happened a peice of gum from Lila landed in Marinettes hair.

Everyone jumped when Ayla turned to lila and slapped her face. Lila was knocked off of her chair from the hit, the teacher saw. " AYLA, LILA GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" and so ayla went soon followed by Lila.

Marinette watched as Ayla walked to the principal's office.

Adrien was concerned, he knew that fa- Hawkmoth would be able to find him if Lila became Akumatized.

Ayla opened the door the Mr. Damocles office. He gestured for both of them to sit down. "Ayla would you like to tell me why you slapped poor Lila here?" Ayla took a deep breath to calm herself down before telling him why she had slapped her.

"Lila you are suspended for one week for harrasing Marinette." Then he looked at Ayla. " Ayla you are also suspended for a week for slapping Lila." Ayla was alright with that arrangement.

However Lila wasn't.

Gabriel sensed the negative emotions and quickly transformed to take the opportunity.

"Judgement that were false struck you. From now on your name will be Foxtrot!" Foxtrot opened her eyes and started making her way to Ayla.

Adrien felt Plagg move. "Your father just transformed!" Plagg whispered yelled.

Adrien tensed up before relaxing a bit, he had to hold out for the rest of the day.

/timeskip to after school/

Ayla was watching the news when she saw it.

A false volpina, she was attacking the Eiffel Tower. "TRIXX PELT UP!" An orange light flew around the room before Volpina ran to the Eiffel Tower. Once at the Eiffel Tower volpina saw Foxtrot fighting off the cops.

"HEY!" Foxtrot turned to her and frowned. "ah I thought you were Ayla... but you'll have to do." on that not Faxtrtot attacked Volpina. The two clashed Flutes bafore Volpina punched Foxtrot in the gut causing her to back flip away. Foxtrot played her flute making twenty of herself. "Where is Chat Noir?" volpina wispered to herself as she lept back into the fight.

Chat had snuck back into the mansion. He was hoping we would be able to find the Earrings. He had figured out the three most likely places where they would be. One- behined the painting of his mother, two- in his office, three- on his mothers ear's. his first stop was the painting.

he was slowly making his way down the hallway. But had to stop a few times making sure no one was shadowing him.

when he got to the painting he opened it revealing the safe. Before he could open it a red and black Boomerang hit his side, making him fly and crash into the table. Chat looked up to Ladybug, but not his ladybug. She wore her hair in a ponytail, she wore a dress and held two bladed boomerang's in her hands. "Adrien don't open that safe." One thought ran through his head.

No.

 **A/N: sorry If the chapter was a little weird, this is an older story so my writing was a lot worse... thenn again I will update soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this will be a the final chapter of Hunted, so get ready for the biggest chapter you will get out of my for awhile. Happy Reading! Also Mrs. Agreste in the Ladybug outfit will be called Lady.

Chapter 8: Final Battle

Volpina created another illusion a elephant, she was getting tired but she knew that she couldn't let Ad-Chat Noir down. Foxtrot created her own Illusion a lion, before she started to run towards Volpina. Foxtrot stabbed the air where Volpina was just standing. Volpina countered with a swift kick to the gut, sending Foxtrot flying into a Bakary. Volpina went to persue Foxtrot when a wave of butterflies appeared in front of her slowing her down.

Using her flute to bat the Butterflies away she kept going, up until Hawkmoth walked out from behined the Butterflies. "Why hello Volpina... give me your Miraculous." Volpina scoffed before running towards him staff in hand.

/Meanwhile at the Agreste Mansion/

Chat threw his baton at Lady, who dodged it throwing her boomerangs, Chat also dodged those running towards Lady with all his speed. 'You need to defeat her quickly if we will be able to get what we need for the ritual' Adrien was suprised the Chat could even be serious but he quessed that when you are stuck in a world that is not their own you king of get that feeling.

Just as Chat was about to grab lady her boomeranges hit him in the back making him slide face first on the floor. A foot made it's way onto Chats back holding him there."Adrien baby don't make me hurt you, I couldn't call myself a mother if I hurt you." 'Why is she being so adament about not hurting me, she must not know that this is an Alternate reality'.

Chat used his staff to extend it throwing Lady off of him and renewing the battle.

Volpina wasn't doing so hot. Hawkmoth and Foxtrot had Pushed her back against a wall, both figuativly and literally. But now was her chance, foxes were always very sly.

Moving quickly she slid underneath Hawkmoth. She decided that if she had a chance she would need to get room, she was not as good as Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth turned around visibly ticked off. Grinding his teeth he turned to her, "AKUMA TAKE POSSESSION OF YOUR OLD HOSTS!"

All around Hawkmoth innocent people. Got taken by the shadowy Akuma.

Chat Noir could feel the negative energy rise. 'We don't have much time Adrien get the earrings and the brooch' Adrien sighed at what he knew he had to do. He had to beat his own mom to get what he needed.

Splitting his staff into two, he got into a very open stance. Lady looked at him before charging him. He side stepped her before tripping her, catching her with his hand and with the other grabbing one of the earrings before she got away. Jumping away Lady made it to the other end of the room jumping on top of the table.

Beep beep!

Lady only had 5 minutes left. Chat rushed lady, slashing the air around lady as she jumped and threw her boomerangs at Chat. Blocking the yoyo he turned and threw his staff hitting Lady in the gut knocking the air out of her.

Beep! Beep! 3 minutes

Falling down and hitting the ground hard Lady started to stand up before chat held her down with one hand. "Mom one way or another I will get the earring's, Gabriel used both the ladybug and Cat miraculous to form this... reality? I am setting it back to the way it was."

Beep! Beep! 2 minutes

"Lady reached up and tugged the other Miraculous and handed it to Chat. Terra Agreste sat there deep in thought. "Take the Brooch also it will help you in your struggle."

Standing up he walked over to the safe. Mrs. Agreste walked over and entered a code.

Opening the safe Chat grabbed the brooch. Before he could put it with the earrings the sound of shattering glass echoed through the room. Turning to the noise the Mother and Son saw Hawkmoth holding Volpina by her throat followed by an Army of Akuma.

"Gabriel Stop!"

"It's too late for that."

Hawkmoth threw Volpina across the room. Chat looked over at the now unconscious Volpina. parts of her suit was torn, she had stab wounds probably from Hawkmoths staff, and the worst of it, her face was scarred. a large scar going down her face from the bottom of her right eye to the left side of her lip.

"Adrien listen to me, I can hold him off... but I will need the peacock miraculous, only Ladybug and Chat Noir together can beat Hawkmoth at his most powerful." Adrien looked at his mom and with a sad smile he handed the Miraculous to Terra.

Turning away from his mother he ran, noting the blue light that flashed before the noise of battle consuming the room he just left. 'where are you headed we need to get rid of hawk moth' . Adrien made a change to the plan he and Ayla had planned out. If his mother was right that he would need the help of a certain pigtailed beauty.

Marinette sat there on the edge of her seat, she watched at hundreds of people made there way to the Agreste mansion. noting the black dot moving away from the combat she looked to her window wondering if Adrien was on his way to her. She was deep in thought until an explosion was heard in the distance. snapping her back to reality she looked back at the computer. She saw how the side portian of the Mansion was completely destroyed.

knock Knock!

Knock Knock!

Marinette looked at her window. Chat had the biggest smile on his face that she had seen. Walking over to the window and opening it. Chat lept in and opened his palm showing her a pair of earrings. "The story I told you, about how I was chat and everythign." Marinette slowly nodded feeling very confused. "Well there was a part that I had left out... you are Ladybug, my partner and best friend." Moving the hand with the earring's closer to her. "take the earrings and help me set this world right... please." his word were bearly a wisper, but Marinette had heard them all the same.

Grabbing the earrings a bright light flashed causing Marinette to block her eyes an fall down in panic. "M-MArinette" a squeaky voice said. Marinette moved her arm away from her eye's. looking up she saw a red and black spotted fairy? flying in her room. "Who are you?" The Fairy looked up to Adrien before meeting the Ravens eye's again. "Put the earring's on and say 'spots on' and you will remember evrything."

So Marinette did what she was asked and said the words. With a blinding flash of red light Marinette remembered everything. Moving in the suit a bit before meeting Chat's amazed gaze. Both blushing profusely they got to work and started to make their way to the Masion. 'There is only one way you can get rid of this many Akuma's Marinette, and that is to take out Hawkmoth himself.'

Le Paon was exsausted, she had fought a Miraculous user at their prime before, but with an Army at their back they never knew what could happen. Hawkmoth had that, as she got ready to throw a dart at him an Akuma took the hit for him falling to the ground in pain. Another Akuma shot a laser at Le Paon making her fall to the ground with the air knocked out of her. Hawkmoth walked up to her and put his foot on her stomach preventing her from getting up. "Honey, side with me and I will help create the perfect reality for us." Le Paon moved her head a bit and spat inHawkmoth face.

Wiping his face hawkmoth looked down at Le Paon. "So be it," raising his staff for the final blow, he brought the staff down.

"So be it." Raising his staff up to his chin before thrusting it down, Paon's eyes went wide in terror that Gabriel... her husband would do this to get back two peices of jewelry. Just before the staff hit her heart a yoyo wrapped arouned the end of the it. Both Hawkmoth an Paon turned in to the source of the yoyo Paon in relief, Hawkmoth in anger.

There stood in all their glory, the most powerful holders of the miraculous. Ladybug and Chat Noir, albiet both were blushing a good amount. Yanking on her yoyo Hakmoth got pulled off of Paon and closer to the still blushing Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Hawkmoth you can end this peacefully just give up your miraculous." Hawkmoth only responded with a laugh.

At this point both Volpina and Paon were up off the ground and standing behined Hawkmoth surrounding him. Still laughing, he raised his arms in the air "Power of emotions give me strength." At his words all of the akuma dissipated and the dark enegy the followed flew at speeds hard to catch. They all flew towards Hawkmoth Engulfing him in a light that was neither light nor dark.

When the light Vanished there was a shadow like creature. Standing a ten feet tall with cloak and knife like fingers with a dark crown at the top of his head as well as fangs. there was silence before Chat spoke,"Has anyone seen Samurai Jack?" Both ladybug and Volpina nodded before Chat continued," he kinda looks like Aku." Both Ladybug and Volpina started giggling at the resemblance.

A huge rumble followed "For I am not a pittiful cartoon character, I am the most powerful form this miraculous can use for my name is... Pappilion!" Once he stopped speaking the rumbling ceased. Pappilion used his claws and swipped at Ladybug and Chat Noir. Both dodged. bearly. Volpina and Paon began their attacks, Volpina creating copies of herself and using them all to attack Pappilion who took the attacks like it was nothing. Responding with a massive beam throwing Chat and Paon intro the street of cops, and reporters.

:NEWS REPORT:

"Just now we have gotten a look at the monster, who looks alot the villian Aku from the show Samurai Jack."

:END NEWS REPORT:

Master Fu watched as a massive beam of dark energy threw Paon just as Chat Noir got thrown into the camera crew. He grew worried as to how he was this powerful. "Wayzz can you sense Noroo?" The Kawami flew over to Fu and spoke,"I sense a darkness that can be clensed by ladybug." Fu got up from where he stood and grabbed his walking stick. "Master are we going to go and help them." Fu stopped and with a sad smile replied,"Only enough to help them end it."

Chat and Paon ran back into battle. Chat extended his staff into Pappilion. Pappilion, yowling in pain turned to swipe at Chat once again. Chat prepared for the hit but it never came. looking at the hand he noticed a green man using a sheild to protect against the hit. Pappilion drew back and reared up for another attack. "Tell Ladybug that if she gets Hawkmoths brooch and puts it into her yoyo it can get rid of all the damage." Chat nodded before running to the othe side to the destroyed dining room.

Ladybug and Volpina were trying to form a plan. "We could use your yoyo to tie his-" they both stopped talking as they noticed Chat running toward them. "The green dude told me that If ew can get his Brooch and put it in your yoyo you can fix all of the damage." Ladybug thought about it for a little bit before looking back up to him,"like an Akuma." Chat stood still remembering all of the battles the've had with Akuma. "Yes I think?"

Ladybug and Chat now had a game plan. Chat ran right to the front of Pappilion, who looked down at him. "You've tried this before boy!" Moving to swipe at Chat, his hand found no Chat but a staff stabbing all the way through.

Volpina had used her illusions to pin the other hand to the ground with a massive nail and hammer.

Now it was ladybugs turn. Using her yoyo around the lights on the roof, she swung to Pappilion's chest and grabbed the Brooch and yanked it off. When she yanked it off a the same light from earlier showed and another massive explosion went off.

Ladybug's ear's were ringing, she could hear the sounds of rubble falling to the ground, groaning, and screaming. Getting up she looked around remembering about the brooch. Looking around once again she found the Brooch and opened her yoyo.

Dropping the Brooch in she stated the magic words,"Miraculous Ladybug!" When the Brooch flew back out everything went white.

Marinette awoke atop of the the Eiffel tower. Marinette goaned and sat up looking over the city of Pais. "Chat..." she looked over to see Adrien with a Kawami resting on his forehead sleeping with a small smile of it's face. Realization set in and Marinette began to blush "oh my god Chat Noir is Adrien Chat Noir is Adrien." During the great freakout Adrien awoke, making a slight grunting noise her sat up and looked over to the currently freaking out Marinette. Noting the red Kawami with the black spot on it's head, and how it was sleeping peacefully right next to... Marinette.

"Lady-Marinette?" He noticed as to how she tensed when he spoke. Slowley turning to him she asked,"A-are you dissapointed knowing it's me?" silently praising herself for (sort of) not stuttering. Adrien raised his hand and put it on Marinettes cheek "I would never be dissapointed, I told myself when we first met as Ladybug and Chat Noir that 'I don't care who's behined the mask and that I love her' I still do and forever will." As Adrien and Marinette Blushed more and more. However Marinette was still unconvinsed. "I'm just good for nothing, I'm clumsy, I'm not even that beutiful and -" Adrien cut her off,"One outgoing, Two brave, three clever, Four freindly, Five your clumsiness is adorable, and Six you are beutiful with your bluebell eyes." At this point Marinette was speechless, Adrien had noticed all those things about her but she had done nothing but obsess over him.

"Before we work this out lets focus on Hawkmoth do you remember what happened in that reality?" Marinette focused before it all hit her and she remembered." I remember." Adrien nodded and continued,"Hawkmoth is...my father... so we should play his game for a while longer and make him think he's winning before we catch him and end this."

Marinette nods before agreeing," let's play the game."

A/N: so this chapter was short but I will make it up because there will be a sequel called Playing the Game, what do you think will happen


	9. Not an Update

Hello people!

This is for those of you who are waiting for a new chapter of any one of my Miraculous Ladybug fanfictions. While I had fun writing them in the past times have changed and I've decided to leave the fandom.

I thought long and hard when it came to this decision, almost for a whole month in fact. My decision ultimately came down to two factors.

My interest & Enjoyment of the show: As time had gone on my enjoyment in the show got to a point where I stopped watching, my interest mirrored that I found myself leaving the fandom and already turing to other fandoms such as MHA, RWBY and others.

The fun of writing: When I write I try to enjoy what I am doing, but as it came to the later chapters of all my stories I found myself not enjoying what I was doing. It's just not fun for me to write for the ML community anymore.

I know that a lot of you came from stories such as 'Bronze Fox' 'Shuffle' and 'Demons' I hope that you don't hate me for this sudden update, but i'll never forget the growth I had when writing these stories.

Thanks for Everything,

Rook_385


End file.
